There s No Tallahassee Without You
by Portuguese Writer
Summary: EPISODE 3x15-foward AU. Neal didn t die in the end of 'Quite Minds' but someone else did...


**Let´s suppose that Gold was brought back by Zelena herself, instead of Neal (as himself had stated in the end of Witch Hunt ''you should never had bought me back'')**

**Now, let´s supose that in the end of the episode 'The Tower' Emma, Hook, Regina and David, instead of find Gold´s spinner, had found Neal unconscious, drugged and chained.**

**Now finally, let´s suppose that Neal had listen to Belle in the flashback scene and because of this, Zelena capitures him and take him hostage, using him to her own woman plesures.**

**all these suppositions at least, lead us to a twisted ending to Quite Minds, in wich Neal dosen´t die, but instead, someone else do.**

**As for the story itself, the scene takes place during one afternoon, at Zelena´s House.**

**Now, i wish you all a good reading and constructive criticism are very welcome.**

**Good Afterernoon**

**Ana Serpico**

* * *

**THERE´S NO TALLAHASSEE WITHOUT YOU.**

''you lost, Zelena, everyone knows who you are….'' Emma growled furiously. She and Neal, had returned to the Farm House at the same afternoon, in order to catch Zelena, in some compromising position.

''oh, let's see about that.'' Zelena, the witch in question, suddenly reach out to Emma´s chest and take her heart with one single blow.

''NO.'' Neal shouted, running to Emma´s side and taking her in his arms.

'' how curious, I never had the chance to snatch a heart before.'' She smiled at the glowing organ witch lying in her hand.

''how could you…Cora didn't…love…strength…''Emma gasped, but Zelena, nor shook up

'' admit it that you're right, savior, Love is strength. But I'm wicked and wickedness has much more strength'' she smiled, lightly crushing the heart and Emma given an agonized scream.

''no, no…please…'' Neal was desperate; he was holding Emma for dear life, trying to comfort her. ''please, Zelena, I do everything you want, just leave her alone.'' He sobbed

'' do not be silly, Baelfire, you already gave me what I wanted, you gave me Rumpelstiltiskin, or at least where I can find him.''

''Emma, please, hold on, you will be fine…HELP.'' Poor Neal, was on the verge of despair. If the price was to see the woman he loved, died in his arms, he would rather have died in her arms instead.

''now, let´s see, how this thing work…'' Zelena give a strong squeeze on the heart and Emma yelled on pain. ''Neal…''she gasped, looking at Neal who was desperately trying to save her.

''better, squeezing heart, looks a lot like Cora's thing. I prefer acting my way.'' with a hand movement, Zelena conjured a floating flame and for Neal´s horror, she "accidentally" left the heart falling into the fire. ''oops.'' She smiled, while watching the savior, screaming and thrashing in agony.

''No, Zelena, what you have done?'' Exclaimed Neal, sobbing hysterical

'' nobody threatens the wicked witch of the west, Bealfire. Your savior will die in the matter of minutes , I will have Snow´s baby and with your father under my control, nobody could stop me.'' She bent down getting her face inches from Neal´s face.

''nobody told you Zelena? Good always wins, in one way or another.'' He looks down at Emma, who had stop convulsing.

''well… I think, this time, Good will not. Have fun saying goodbye to your beloved Emma.'' She said and disappear in a green smoke.

''Neal…'' Emma breath, almost inaudible

''hey, baby, hold on… I will look for help.'' he made mention of trying to get up but Emma restrained him

''promise you will find Tallahassee…''

''no..i… i can't find Tallahassee Without you''he cried, embracing her gently

''When you find Tallahassee...you find me...promise you will save Henry…"she had use the last of her strength and fall limp in Neal´s arms.

Desperately he had try to kiss her over and over again, but, when he realized it was too late, Neal simply sat there, at the cold snow, holding the body of the woman he love, rocking her and breathing in her hear.

''how can I suppose to find Tallahassee, if there´s no Tallahassee without you.'' he kiss her one last time, before getting up and waking back to the town, with Emma in his arms.

* * *

**Good afternoon, to all of you.**

**Thank you for reading this one shot, i hope you had enjoy read it.**

**If you want to countinues this story, i will be pleased to give you permition.**

**Thank you one more time**

**Your writer**

**Ana Serpico**


End file.
